Various central nervous system disorders such as anxiety, depression, motor disorders etc., are believed to involve a disturbance of the neurotransmitter 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT) or serotonin. Serotonin is localized in the central and peripheral nervous systems and is known to affect many types of conditions including psychiatric disorders, motor activity, feeding behavior, sexual activity, and neuroendocrine regulation among others. 5-HT receptor subtypes regulate the various effects of serotonin. Known 5-HT receptor family includes the 5-HT1 family (e.g. 5-HT1A), the 5-HT2 family (e.g. 5-HT2A), 5-HT3, 5-HT4, 5-HT5, 5-HT6 and 5-HT7 subtypes.
The 5-HT6 receptor subtype was first cloned from rat tissue in 1993 (Monsma, F. J.; Shen, Y.; Ward, R. P.; Hamblin, M. W., Molecular Pharmacology, 1993, 43, 320-327) and subsequently from human tissue (Kohen, R.; Metcalf; M. A.; Khan, N.; Druck, T.; Huebner, K.; Sibley, D. R., Journal of Neurochemistry, 1996, 66, 47-56). The receptor is a G-protein coupled receptor (GPCR) positively coupled to adenylate cyclase (Rust, M.; Traiffort, E.; Arrang, J-M.; Tardivel-Lacombe, L.; Diaz, L.; Leurs, R.; Schwartz, J-C., Biochemical Biophysical Research Communications, 1093, 193, 268-276). The receptor is found almost exclusively in the central nervous system (CNS) areas both in rat and in human.
In situ hybridization studies of the 5-HT6 receptor in rat brain using mRNA indicate principal localization in the areas of 5-HT projection including striatum, nucleus accumbens, olfactory tubercle and hippocampal formation (Ward, R. P.; Hamblin, M. W.; Lachowicz, J. E.; Hoffman, B. J.; Sibley, D. R.; Dorsa, D. M., Neuroscience, 1995, 64, 1105-1111). Highest levels of 5-HT6 receptor mRNA has been observed in the olfactory tubercle, the striatum, nucleus accumbens, dentate gyms as well as CA1, CA2 and CA3 regions of the hippocampus. Lower levels of 5-HT6 receptor mRNA were seen in the granular layer of the cerebellum, several diencephalic nuclei, amygdala and in the cortex. Northern blots have revealed that 5-HT6 receptor mRNA appears to be exclusively present in the brain, with little evidence for its presence in peripheral tissues.
The high affinity of a number of antipsychotic agents for the 5-HT6 receptor, in addition to its mRNA localization in striatum, olfactory tubercle and nucleus accumbens suggests that some of the clinical actions of these compounds may be mediated through this receptor. Its ability to bind a wide range of therapeutic compounds used in psychiatry, coupled with its intriguing distribution in the brain has stimulated significant interest in new compounds which are capable of interacting with or affecting the said receptor. At present, there are no known fully selective agonists. Significant efforts are being made to understand the possible role of the 5-HT6 receptor in psychiatry, cognitive dysfunction, motor function and control, memory, mood and the like. To that end, compounds which demonstrate a binding affinity for the 5-HT6 receptor are earnestly sought both as an aid in the study of the 5-HT6 receptor and as potential therapeutic agents in the treatment of central nervous system disorders, for example see C. Reavill and D. C. Rogers, Current Opinion in Investigational Drugs, 2001, 2(1):104-109, Pharma Press Ltd.
There are many potential therapeutic uses for 5-HT6 ligands in humans based on direct effects and on indications from available scientific studies. These studies include the localization of the receptor, the affinity of ligands with known in vivo activity, and various animal studies conducted so far. Preferably, antagonist compounds of 5-h6 receptors are sought after as therapeutic agents. One potential therapeutic use of modulators of 5-HT6 receptor function is in the enhancement of cognition and memory in human diseases such as Alzheimer's. The high levels of receptor found in important structures in the forebrain, including the caudate/putamen, hippocampus, nucleus accumbens, and cortex suggest a role for the receptor in memory and cognition since these areas are known to play a vital role in memory (Gerard, C.; Martres, M. P.; Lefevre, K.; Miguel, M. C.; Verge, D.; Lanfumey, R.; Doucet, E.; Hamon, M.; E I Mestikawy, S., Brain Research, 1997, 746, 207-219). The ability of known 5-HT6 receptor ligands to enhance cholinergic transmission also supported the potential cognition use (Bentey, J. C.; Boursson, A.; Boess, F. G.; Kone, F. C.; Marsden, C. A.; Petit, N.; Sleight, A. J., British Journal of Pharmacology, 1999, 126 (7), 1537-1542).
Studies have found that a known 5-HT6 selective antagonist significantly increased glutamate and aspartate levels in the frontal cortex without elevating levels of noradrenaline, dopamine, or 5-HT. This selective elevation of neurochemicals known to be involved in memory and cognition strongly suggests a role for 5-HT6 ligands in cognition (Dawson, L. A.; Nguyen, H. Q.; Li, P. British Journal of Pharmacology, 2000, 130 (1), 23-26). Animal studies of memory and learning with a known selective 5-HT6 antagonist found some positive effects (Rogers, D. C.; Hatcher, P. D.; Hagan, J. J. Society of Neuroscience, Abstracts, 2000, 26, 680).
A related potential therapeutic use for 5-HT6 ligands is the treatment of attention deficit disorders (ADD, also known as Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder or ADHD) in both children and adults. Because 5-HT6 antagonists appear to enhance the activity of the nigrostriatal dopamine pathway and because ADHD has been linked to abnormalities in the caudate (Ernst, M; Zametkin, A. J.; Matochik, J. H.; ions, P. A.; Cohen, R. M., Journal of Neuroscience, 1998, 18(15), 5901-5907), 5-HT6 antagonists may attenuate attention deficit disorders.
International Patent Publication WO 03/066056 A1 reports that antagonism of 5-HT6 receptor could promote neuronal growth within the central nervous system of a mammal. Another International Patent Publication WO 03/065046 A2 discloses new variant of human 5-HT6 receptor, and proposes that human 5-HT6 receptor is being associated with numerous other disorders.
Early studies examining the affinity of various CNS ligands with known therapeutic utility or a strong structural resemblance to known drugs suggests a role for 5-HT6 ligands in the treatment of schizophrenia and depression. For example, clozapine (an effective clinical antipsychotic) has high affinity for the 5-HT6 receptor subtype. Also, several clinical antidepressants have high affinity for the receptor as well and act as antagonists at this site (Branchek, T. A.; Blackburn, T. P., Annual Reviews in Pharmacology and Toxicology, 2000, 40, 319-334).
Further, recent in vivo studies in rats indicate that 5-HT6 modulators may be useful in the treatment of movement disorders including epilepsy (Stean, T.; Routledge, C.; Upton, N., British Journal of Pharmacology, 1999, 127 Proc. Supplement-131P; and Routledge, C.; Bromidge, S. M.; Moss, S. F.; Price, G. W.; Hirst, W.; Newman, H.; Riley, G.; Gager, T.; Stean, T.; Upton, N.; Clarke, S. E.; Brown, A. M., British Journal of Pharmacology, 2000, 30 (7), 1606-1612).
Taken together, the above studies strongly suggest that compounds which are 5-HT6 receptor modulators, i.e. ligands, may be useful for therapeutic indications including: the treatment of diseases associated with a deficit in memory, cognition, and learning such as Alzheimer's and attention deficit disorder; the treatment of personality disorders such as schizophrenia; the treatment of behavioral disorders, e.g. anxiety, depression and obsessive compulsive disorders; the treatment of motion or motor disorders such as Parkinson's disease and epilepsy; the treatment of diseases associated with neurodegeneration such as stroke or head trauma; or withdrawal from drug addiction including addiction to nicotine, alcohol, and other substances of abuse.
Such compounds are also expected to be of use in the treatment of certain gastrointestinal (GI) disorders such as functional bowel disorder. See for example, B. L. Roth et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 1994, 268, pages 1403-14120, D. R. Sibley et al., Molecular Pharmacology, 1993, 43, 320-327, A. J. Sleight et al., Neurotransmission, 1995, 11, 1-5, and A. J. Sleight et al., Serotonin ID Research Alert, 1997, 2(3), 115-118.
Furthermore, the effect of 5-HT6 antagonist and 5-HT6 antisense oligonucleotides to reduce food intake in rats has been reported thus potentially in treatment of obesity. See for example, Bentley et al., British Journal of Pharmacology, 1999, Suppl., 126, A64: 255; Wooley et al., Neuropharmacology, 2001, 41: 210-129; and WO 02/098878.
International Patent Publications WO 2004/055026 A1, WO 2004/048331 A1, WO 2004/048330 A1 and WO 2004/048328 A2 (all assigned to Suven Life Sciences Limited) describes related prior art. These PCT applications and the references reported therein are all incorporated herein. Further WO 98/27081, WO 99/02502, WO 99/37623, WO 99/42465 and WO01/32646 (all assigned to Glaxo SmithKline Beecham PLC) disclose a series of aryl sulphonamide and sulphoxide compounds as 5-HT6 receptor antagonists and which are claimed to be useful in the treatment of various CNS disorders. While some 5-HT6 modulators have been disclosed, there continues to be a need for compounds that are useful for modulating 5-HT6.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide compounds, which are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of a variety of central nervous system disorders related to or affected by the 5-HT6 receptor.
It is another object of this invention to provide therapeutic methods and pharmaceutical compositions useful for the treatment of central nervous system disorders related to or affected by the 5-HT6 receptor.
It is a feature of this invention that the compounds provided may also be used to further study and elucidate the 5-HT6 receptor.
The preferred object of the invention to synthesize a potent selective 5-HT6 receptor antagonist.